hxh_ultimatenenfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteor City
Before you start a trial, take some time to read boss' special abilities : it will help you adapt your team and your strategy. Caution : there are team examples presented here, yet other teams can also be efficient. The ones that are suggested here should allow you, if your hunters are nicely up (level 60, good cards), to run continuous battle at level 15. Please note that teams suggested are written "backwards" (tank appears in first position). Avant de vous lancer dans un combat, pensez à lire les capacités/spécificités du boss ! Cela vous permettra d'adapter et votre team, et votre stratégie ! Attention : des exemples de team sont proposés, mais il est tout à fait possible de réussir les différents niveaux de meteor avec d'autres compos. Les team présentées sont "à l'envers" (c'est le tank qui est donné en premier) et concernent les niveaux 1 à 15. Avec des hunters au niveau max et équipés de bonnes cartes, elles permettent de passer le 15 en automatique. Phink's trial Drops Tons of soda to level up your hunters ! Des tonnes de soda pour faire monter en niveau ses hunters ! Strategy Phinks is an enemy you have to fear, since his strike may hurt "a bit" your hunters... and when that "bit" leads to one of your hunters' death, Phinks will heal himself. Considering this, you can choose among various startegies to win against that fierce opponent : *burst : Phinks is not the only one that can deal massive damage, so can you ! This can be a good plan : striking high and fast in order to defeat Phinks before he can launch any attack *interrupt : this is a smart move ! You prevent Phinks from striking your team by interrupting his skill launch, and then have more time to kill him. Maybe the "safest" strategy. *invul : there you need to have Pufu, and cast his shield just before Phinks casts his own skill, it will protect your team and leave Phinks rather disappointed If you prefer, you can also use your sturdiest hunters and put them in front line since they will most probably be abble to survive Phinks' attack. You just have to pay attention to the fact that Phinks may hit your 3rd hunter... This strategy may work, but the fight will be rather long. Don't forget to prepare healers to keep your team alive. Phinks will also apply poison on your hunters, a hunter with purify ability is recommended (Pariston, Melody). La difficulté de combat réside dans le fait que Phinks tape fort (sans blague?!), et qu'il se soigne s'il tue un (ou plusieurs) membre(s) de votre équipe. Pour gagner le combat, 3 stratégies s'offrent à vous : * burst : on tape vite et fort, et on tue Phinks avant qu'il n'aie le temps de lancer sa propre attaque * interrupt : on interrompt Phinks au moment où il lance son attaque, ce qui permet de temporiser et le tuer tranquillement * invul : on fait appel à l'invulnérabilité de Pufu au moment où Phinks lance son attaque pour protéger sa team On peut également essayer d'avoir des hunters ultra résistants en 1ère ligne (attention la frappe de Phinks peut atteindre le hunter en position 3), mais c'est souvent au détriment du dps... Enfin, sur un malentendu, ça peut passer. Si vous optez pour cette solution, pensez à avoir du heal et du dispell sous la main (potentiellement sur vos tanks) pour remonter la vie de vos hunters et enlever le poison de Phinks. Hisoka's trial Drops Lots of money ! Des sous ! Strategy You may love Hisoka or hate him, it doesn't really matter : here, all you'll want is to defeat him. Yet the guy won't let you do so so easily : not only can he deliver amazing strikes, he will also become invunerable upon death. The strategy to be applied, however, is relatively simple: *use a strong tank (capable of taking Hisoka's hits without dying) and a dedicated heal (can be set as an assist) *use a hunter with a dispel ability, so you can avoid battle going on and on (Morel, Pariston or even Wing) Bon, il faut l'avouer, Hisoka, on l'aime ou on le déteste... mais bon, ici, de toute façon, on veut lui faire la peau :) Mais il ne se laissera pas faire : non seulement il tape fort, mais en plus, il devient invulnérable au moment de mourir. La stratégie à appliquer est toutefois relativement simple : * avoir un tank à peu près solide et un heal dédié (qui peut être en assist) * avoir un hunter capable de debuff pour éviter de voir le combat s'éterniser (Morel, Pariston ou même Wing) Leader's trial Drops Awakening material. Le matériel nécessaire aux awakening. Uvogin's trial Drops Ten and Ren cards (1st card line on your hunters). If your hunters are strong enough, it is recommended to run "continuous battle" on level 15 to get S and SS cards. Please note that levels 16 and above do not provide better reward than level 15. Des cartes Ten et Ren (la 1ère ligne de cartes de vos hunters). A partir d'un certain niveau, il sera utile de farmer ce combat pour récupérer des cartes pour ses hunters en lançant le mode de combat x10 automatique. Le niveau 15 permet de récupérer des cartes SS, à privilégier donc. Notez que les niveaux supérieurs n'améliorent pas les loots obtenus. Strategy Uvogin is a sturdy guy, and he will reflect damage (thanks to Gido) : if you send your strongest dps on him, they will only hurt themselves, dealing very little damage. The best thing to do here is to assign on your team hunters than can apply debuffs (poison, burn, bleed). Another point you need to pay attention to is that Uvo is escorted by a rather boring Shizuku, since she will reduce your team's rage, may hurt your dps badly, and won't die quickly. If your team is not fast enough, you won't be able to use your assisting hunter before Shizuku dies. In order to win this battle, you will have to find the right balance between survival and dps, as well as setting a lot of hunters applying debuffs (the famous "poison team" for instance). Uvogin est extrêmement résistant et renvoie les dégâts (oui bon, si on chipote, c'est Gido qui fait ça): un dps classique ne parviendra pas à pénétrer suffisamment sa défense et risque de se faire bien mal. Il faudra donc plutôt miser sur des dots (poison, brûlure, saignement). Un autre point clé de ce combat est que Uvo est accompagné d'une Shizuku, qui prendra un peu de temps à être tuée. Ce qui veut dire que, sans speed, il ne faudra pas trop compter sur ses assists en début de combat. Pour gagner ce combat, il faudra trouver un juste équilibre entre survie et dégâts, et prévoir de nombreux hunters capables d'appliquer des altérations (la fameuse team poison notamment). Team examples * Razor (Pariston) - Zeno (Franklin) - Morel (Phinks) - Feitan (Leolio) * Meruem (Phinks) - Zeno (Franklin) - Pariston (Feitan) - Pitou (Morel) * Meruem (Phinks) - Kalluto (Feitan) - Pariston (Franklin) - Pitou (Biscuit) 16 + Machi's trial Drops Zetsu and Hastu cards (2nd card line on your hunters). If your hunters are strong enough, it is recommended to run "continuous battle" on level 15 to get S and SS cards. Please note that levels 16 and above do not provide better reward than level 15. Des cartes Zetsu et Hatsu (la 2ème ligne de cartes de vos hunters). A partir d'un certain niveau, il sera utile de farmer ce combat pour récupérer des cartes pour ses hunters en lançant le mode de combat x10 automatique. Le niveau 15 permet de récupérer des cartes SS, à privilégier donc. Notez que les niveaux supérieurs n'améliorent pas les loots obtenus. Strategy Machi is such a nice person ! She really takes care of her allies ! Yet... you may find boring her huge healing ability (and yes, you'll wonder why she never does the same on your own team). Moreover, she escorted by Boomer and Franklin that won't warmly welcome you. If you want to avoid the depressing "I hit, she heals, back to square one", here are some strategies you can use (and why not combine) : *use a hunter with exhaust ability (such as Komugi, Menchi or Biscuit) *use a hunter with dispel ability (Morel, Wing for instance) Please note that it won't avoid the whole heal, only the HoT part of it (little green cross). How to deal with Bommer and Franklin ? Again, 2 strategies : *burst in order to kill them before Machi can launch her first heal *use hunter capable of protecting you from poison, burn and bomb (Pufu, Pitou or Palm for their immune ability, or Pariston, Melody for their purify ability) You may need as well having in your team hunters that can speed up you team (Kalluto or Pitou), or that can slow the enemies (Zeno), depending on which hunters you have. If not, you may have difficulties dealing higher damage than Machi's heals. Be careful : when dying, Bonolenov will give some speed to his partners (definitely something you should anticipate when using Pariston). Machi est extrêmement gentille et elle prend soin de ses alliés, mais cela peut donner mal à la tête tant elle soigne avec efficacité. De plus, elle est accompagnée de Boomer et Franklin, qui ne sont pas hyper accueillants. Bref, pour éviter la déprime du "je tape, elle soigne, retour à la case départ", plusieurs stratégies peuvent être utilisées (et potentiellement combinées) : * utiliser un hunter qui exhaust (= réduit les soins), comme Komugi, Menchi ou Biscuit * utiliser un hunter qui debuff, comme Morel ou Wing Notez que vous ne pourrez pas éviter l'intégralité du soin de Machi, uniquement la partie sur la durée (les petites croix vertes). Pour faire face aux 2 ennemis de devant (Boomer et Franklin), là encore 2 stratégies : * burst pour les tuer rapidement (avant que Machi ne lance son 1er heal) * utiliser des hunters qui protègent (Pufu, Pitou, Palm ou des hunters qui vont supprimer les altérations comme Pariston, Melody) Il est très utile ici d'avoir des hunters qui apportent de la vitesse (Kalluto, Pitou), ou qui diminuent la vitesse de l'ennemi (Zeno) selon ce que vous avez sous la main. Attention, lorsqu'il meurt, Bonolenov donne du speed à ses amis : à anticiper si vous utilisez Pariston ! Team examples * Meruem (Franklin) - Pariston (Feitan) - Kalluto (Zeno) - Pitou (Phinks) * Razor (Franklin) - Kalluto (Komugi) - Pariston (Feitan) - Pitou (Phinks) 16 + Kortopi's trial Drops En and Ken cards (3rd card line on your hunters). If your hunters are strong enough, it is recommended to run "continuous battle" on level 15 to get S and SS cards. Please note that levels 16 and above do not provide better reward than level 15. Des cartes En et Ken (la 3ème ligne de cartes de vos hunters). A partir d'un certain niveau, il sera utile de farmer ce combat pour récupérer des cartes pour ses hunters en lançant le mode de combat x10 automatique. Le niveau 15 permet de récupérer des cartes SS, à privilégier donc. Notez que les niveaux supérieurs n'améliorent pas les loots obtenus. Strategy Since he's not that tall, you may feel like Kortopi surely is a nice little guy... and you would be wrong ! Kortopi really is stubborn about not loosing life easily (huge defense, poison resistance, cannot lose more than x% of his life ), and he is escorted by 2 highly annoying guys : Kastros (who will delightedly erode your team from the back). And as if it wasn't enough, little Kortopi can also speed up his allies, give them a shield... and even resurrect ! What can you do ? Well, the strategy is rather "simple" : you should set your sturdiest hunter at the back of your team (Kortopi or Ginta are nice choices). You can also chose to use Pufu's invulnerabilty, or try and interrupt the Kastros, but this strategy won't work on automatic battle. And the rest of your team ? Well, this easiest way is to use Pariston, but untill you reach floor 14-15, you can also use hunters with dispel ability (Morel or Wing for instance) to remove Kortopi's speed and shield (and be more efficient when striking the enemy). Kortopi est petit, alors on se dit qu'il est tout mignon, mais en fait non ! Il est plutôt obstiné quand il s'agit de perdre de la vie (grosse défense, résistance au poison, ne peut pas perdre plus de x% de sa vie), et il est accompagné de 2 acolytes bien pénibles : des Castro, qui se feront un malin plaisir à grignoter votre team en partant du fond si vous n'êtes pas préparé. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le petit Kortopi est capable de mettre un bouclier, accélérer ses alliés... et même ressusciter ! Mais que faire alors ? Ici, la stratégie est "simple", il faut mettre un hunter robuste en 4ème position dans sa team (Kortopi, Ginta par exemple). Pour le reste, le plus simple est d'avoir Pariston, mais les premiers niveaux (jusqu'au 14-15) peuvent se faire en utilisant un hunter capable de debuff (Morel par exemple) pour enlever bouclier et speed à Kortopi et être plus efficace en le tapant. Team examples * Meruem (Pufu) - Kalluto (Phinks) - Pariston (Feitan) - Kortopi (Franklin) * Meruem (Morel) - Kalluto (Franklin) - Pariston (Feitan) - Kortopi (Genthru) Another example (video), run on Kortopi 16, proposed by Beyond. 16 + Kalluto's trial Drops Card breakthrough potions (allows you to level up your 6 star cards above level 30). Des potions pour breakthrough les cartes (emmener les cartes 6* au dessus du niveau 30)